


For just one yesterday

by ShariDeschain



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: “There was another girl before you.”





	

“There was another girl before you”, he starts, although, to be fair, he doesn’t know he’s starting anything, just like he didn’t know back then, when he found a little girl hidden in the trunk of his car.

“She’s dead now”, a reminder to both himself and Laura, who’s still looking out of the window and probably doesn’t even understand what he’s saying. Doesn’t matter. He’s been driving for hours now, can’t feel pain or his own thoughts anymore, only the smell of blood and the silence. And while he lost his fight against the blood long time ago, silence is still something he can beat. 

So he keeps talking.

“She wasn’t my- she wasn’t mine”, he amends, because _daughter_ is a word that doesn’t taste right on his tongue. Then he grimaces because _mine_ tastes even worst. He never had the right to claim her, or anybody else for that matter. Never wanted anything that could be called _his_ , but Charles and the universe both never got the message.

“He killed her. Charles”, another reminder because apparently he’s old now and he might start forgetting things, but this needs to be remembered. Charles gave him a family. Charles took it away. Laura’s the beginning of a new, ancient story and she needs to know it. How it ends. How much it hurts before that.

“He thinks- he thought he was giving me something back by helping you. Another chance. But he didn’t”, he doesn’t look at his daughter and she doesn’t look at him. “I’m done, kid.”

Done with the future, not with the past. He drives and tells her everything. About the school, about their fights, about Westchester.

“The X-Men are dead”, he says, repeats it in spanish and glances at her for the first time.

Laura’s sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feels about this movie, I'm in hell.


End file.
